The Marvelous World of Mark Milton
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: "So if you're reading this it's the distant future and all my heroic deeds are the stuff of legends. Hopefully. Maybe. I dunno is it a little too presumptuous to right your memoirs if you're only twenty-five? Ah well never to early to get started huh? So I'm Hyperion and this is my life."


The Marvelous World of Mark Milton

Hyperion, Avengers, and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

 _"So if you're reading this it's the distant future and all my heroic deeds are the stuff of legends... Hopefully. Maybe... I dunno is it a little too presumptuous to right your memoirs if you're only twenty-five? Ah well never to early to get started huh? So I'm Hyperion and... Yeah probably best leave it at that since I don't think it's too smart to reveal the whole secret ident..."_

* * *

The clacking of keys was interrupted by an email notification, causing the auburn haired twenty-five year old man typing at his desk to sigh. He opened the email and rubbed his pale blue eyes in annoyance. Apparently the latest comic he drew needed pages redone, sighing as he stretched a bit before cocking his head to the side slightly. He could hear the squealing of tires outside his apartment and in a blur was in a bright red and yellow costume, complete with a black domino mask. He flew out of his window. He spotted the out of control car easily enough and flew after it, gently lifting it up and stopping a collision with a nearby mailbox.

"You alright in there?" He asked as he opened the driver door. A gun was shoved in his face as soon as he did however with a crazed man looking him square in the eyes.

"Listen up Captain Underpants! This is a special space gun I bought just for you guys! You get me and me my boys to our safehouse and we'll be..." The man kept yelling as the caped strongman noticed the gun was literally a handmade prop, giving it quick glance with his Atomic Vision.

 _'Okay, this is just sad.'_ He thought to himself as he just grabbed the gun and crushed it.

"So just to let you know even if that was a 'special space gun' I still could have done that at any time." Hyperion said as he shut the door and used their own seat belts to tie the three other robbers up.

"Good work Captain Marvel!" A random citizen said as Hyperion flinched a little.

"I'm not Captain Marvel, I'm Hyperion." He said calmly and with a friendly smile, though at the same time he was berating himself for copying the color scheme of the comic book character.

 _'Marvel buys the name, there's been who knows how many actual superheroes with the name, and people still associate it with the kid who says the magic word."_ Hyperion groaned inwardly as he flew off in a blur, making a super speed circle back around to his apartment. He was now dressed in a pair of jeans, and blue t-shirt with red words on the front that read "keep calm and Superman can beat Batman" on it, as well as a backwards turned hat with the Star Fleet symbol on it. Glancing at his computer he sighed, reminded of pages he needed to redraw.

 _'I'll take care of that later. Super speed is a wonderful tool for a procrastinator."_

* * *

"Mark you're crazy! Goku could beat Superman hands down! Your Superman fanboy brain just won't accept the cold hard facts!" A woman with dyed blue hair behind a comic counter ranted as one Mark Milton rolled his eyes.

"Lonni I'm telling you, Superman's held a black hole in his _HAND_ there's no way Goku can top that!" Mark replied, looking slightly offended.

"He could take out a galaxy!" The woman practically shouted.

"Again! Black hole kinda trumps anything Goku's done. Sorry you lose!" He said as he paid for his massive stack of comics and walked out.

"Oh yeah run away!" He could hear the cashier yell as he smirked, heading back to his apartment, suddenly he got a call on his cellphone and he answered immediately.

"Hey look I'm getting right on those pages, I swear I just..." Mark began until the voice on the other end spoke.

 _"Okay, yeah not calling about that. This is Tony Stark, and before you ask yes I know you're Hyperion so this isn't a prank, the Avengers have been keeping an eye on you and would like to see if you were interested in joining. So yeah you know where the Mansion is I'm sure so... Yeah. Try to not screw up the interview. Bye."_ And with that Iron Man himself hung up, causing Mark to nearly drop his comics.

"VINDICATION AT LAST!" Mark yelled as he suppressed the urge to rocket into the air right then and there, earning looks of mild interest from the passersby, as he quickly headed home in a blur while no one was looking. Entering his apartment he quickly donned his costume in a state of pure elation, before pausing and taking a deep breath.

"PARENTS! GOTTA CALL MOM AND DAD!" He shouted as he floated around like he was fit to burst, he got his parents voicemail however but this didn't stop his good mood.

"Mom, Dad, guess who's getting into the Avengers... IT'S ME! I'm finally getting recognized! It took a couple of years if working my way up but It's finally paying off! They wanna interview me! By this time tomorrow I could be living in Avengers Mansion! HA HA! Anyway I gotta go but love you guys! Call me as SOON as you get this!" Mark hung up his cell as he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself as best he could.

"Right. Big time, most important moment of your life coming up Mark, no pressure. Just be cool... Nothing's going to go wrong." He said to himself and flew out the window towards the local landmark that was Avengers Mansion.

* * *

 **Please review! This story came about because** **I realized something. We know NOTHING about Hyperion. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! We know he's supposed to be Superman in Marvel, their legally OK expy to use, but... That's it. He's not even a reporter!** **He's a comic artist** **as his secret identity,** **that's what the original Earth-712** **version of him was. So with this I'm more or less going with a way to make Hyperion more than just a Superman expy, or at least make him a more well developed character. Anyway enjoy more to come!**


End file.
